vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonache
The Dragonache is a dragon piñata. It is one of the special elusive piñata species in the series, the other being the Choclodocus. Like the Choclodocus, it cannot be found in the wild. The egg for the Dragonache can only be found in the Mine and cannot be found anywhere else. It also cannot romance and has no house. It can be one of four colors, gold, brown, blue, or green, and it depends on which surface it is on when the egg was hatched. In Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise, there are six colors it can be, the remaining ones are white and yellow. Also, each Dragonache's appearance is different, with difference designs for teeth, mane, wings, and tail. Requirements Finding a Dragonache (pronounced drae'gahn ahsh; rhymes with panache) egg is a matter of luck and patience! *First, you will need a Mine in your garden. These are available from Willy Builder at level 26, for 16,500 chocolate coins. *Second, you will need to hire one or more Diggerlings from Arfur's Inn. The Diggerlings are now able to unearth a Dragonache egg, however it may take a while. (See the Mine article for tips on improving production.) *Once obtained, the Dragonache egg won't hatch on its own, as other eggs do. Instead, you will need to purchase a Cluckles from Paper Pets. Direct the Cluckles to the egg to hatch it. *The newly-hatched Dragonache will be a baby, but won't cocoon on its own. To mature it into an adult, you will need to feed the young Dragonache a bottle of milk, a snapdragon flower, a Dragumfly, a Reddhott, and a Salamango. Shortly after eating all five items, the Dragonache will cocoon, then emerge as a quite larger adult. Species Variants The Dragonache variants are uniquely obtained, and there are far more than three variants as seen in most other species of piñatas. Each has its own color, style of teeth, mane, ridges, wings, and tail. The terrain where the egg hatches determines the color of Dragonache. The other features are completely random. It is estimated that there are over 20,000 Dragonache variants. In the original Viva Piñata, if all Dry Soil has been removed with the shovel in the garden, there's no way to get a patch of it back to get the gold Dragonache. Plan in advance to leave some in a garden, if a gold Dragonache is wanted there. In Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise, there is no hard soil to unearth, so the gold Dragonache is instead earned by hatching the egg on Golden Paving, which can be purchased from Costolot's Store. File:Gold_Dragonache.jpg|If hatched on dry soil in Viva Piñata, or on Golden Paving in Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise, you will get a gold Dragonache. File:Brown_Dragonache.jpg|If hatched on soil or mud, you will get a brown Dragonache. File:Blue_Dragonache.jpg|If hatched in water, you will get a blue Dragonache. File:Green_Dragonache.jpg|If hatched in grass or long grass, you will get a green Dragonache. File:Yellow_Dragonache.jpg|If hatched in sand, you will get a yellow and red Dragonache. File:White_Dragonache.jpg|If hatched in snow, you will get a white Dragonache. Other Information Each garden may have its own Dragonache, however, you will have to build a Mine and hire Diggerlings to unearth that garden's egg. There is only one Dragonache egg per garden, and the egg cannot be broken, or crated. The Dragonache is a very special piñata, and the focal point of the story in the first game. Its presence in your garden prevents any Sour from appearing regardless of the Tower of Sour, and it causes the screen to shake with each step. It can be sent away at will by hovering the cursor over it and selecting the special "Dismiss" command. You’ll want to do this if you wish to attract Sours back, perhaps to convert them to regular piñatas. Another good reason is if the Dragonache take up too much space and is a nuisance (especially when trying to get what it needs to mature, the hardest part of which is the Dragumfly.) Once dismissed, you can recall the Dragonache for free through Gretchen Fetchem’s. The Dragonache is completely invincible. That means no sickness, nothing can eat it, and you can’t beat the bejeezus out of it with your shovel and break it no matter what the shovel is made of (although it’s fun to try). The only award a Dragonache can give a player is the Resident award. An in-game rumor from Leafos claims that becoming a Master Romancer for the Dragumfly will make a Dragonache appear in your garden. (False) If you decide that your Dragonache is getting in the way, you can dismiss it by selecting it, bringing up the menu, and selecting dismiss. When you want it back, Gretchen Fetchum is happy to fetch it for you, free of charge! Gretchen will only fetch a dismissed Dragonache back into the same garden that it was dismissed from. Also, she cannot be hired to hunt for additional Dragonaches in the wild. *Dragonache eggs cannot be broken, or crated. *Dragonaches do not help in attracting other species to the garden, *cannot be sold, *cannot become sick, *cannot break or be broken, *cannot sleep in a house, *cannot be romanced, *cannot be packed in a crate, *cannot be traded, and *cannot wear accessories. Sometimes a Dragonache can lose fights despite being very strong. If it loses, it will cough up a joy sweet. The Dragonache does add value to the garden. Before it cocoons, its value is 8250. but as an adult it's 11,000 (as much as a Captain's Cutlass, but sadly, you can't sell it.) Uses *Showing off and if you feel like following it as you send it off. *If you direct a Draganache to Professor Pester it will start a fight with him then scare him away. *The Dragonache egg's value is 25,000 chocolate coins. Species Conflicts *Professor Pester will be scared by the Dragonache. In the TV Series Cliff Dragonache Cliff Dragonache is a character born in the episode Bringing Up Cluckle. He hatched from a giant egg and his mother is Carol Cluckles. He is an orange Dragonache who was subject to verbal annoyance after his brothers found out he was not actually a Cluckles, but a Dragonache. Can I have a Dragonache in each of my gardens? Yes. Each garden can have its own Dragonache, but you'll need to find and hatch an egg in each garden. How do I make my Dragonache happy? You can feed it Happy candy or Joy candy. If they are too sad to eat the Joy candy, feed them a piece of Happy candy first. A Dragonache's happiness is important, as a sad Dragonache will start fights with other pinatas! Is there any point in keeping the Mine and Diggerling(s) once you have your Dragonache? Diggerlings can also dig up gems, chocolate coins, dirt piles, emeralds, giant seeds, gold flakes, gold nuggets, and sapphires from the Mine. Otherwise, they serve no purpose. Are the prizes earned from the Mine valuable? Yes. Other players tend to buy gems and gold for a fairly good price. You can search the Trade over Xbox Live forum for Gems threads, if you have some gems or gold to sell. My diggerlings haven't found a Dragonache egg yet. Any tips? I'd say wait a little while longer and it should come, and if it doesn't then try firing them and hiring new ones. Don't worry, you'll get it eventually. My Cluckles won't hatch an egg. What is going on? Perhaps the Cluckles aren't happy. Try to lift their spirits and they should cooperate! Gallery Category:Species Category:Trouble in Paradise Species Category:Pocket Paradise Species Category:Viva Piñata Species